


Hunt, fuck, thrive

by Gutspill



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: "i wont do xreader again" i say, A/B/O, Cannibalism, Death, Gore, M/M, Vampirism, it doesn't need to be tagged that way, it's not ass babies, matt's a couple months along pregnant but like fuck am i tagging it with the cursed word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutspill/pseuds/Gutspill
Summary: Your mate is beautiful, he's almost perfect - you just wish he had a more standard appetite.





	Hunt, fuck, thrive

**Author's Note:**

> I wont out the guy that heartily encouraged me to do this, but you know who you are.
> 
> https://gutspillwrites.tumblr.com/ - come request some shit.

Your mate is pretty much perfect, he purrs and curls up against you when you sleep, is always at the ready with affection, he adores you just as much as you adore him, and to you? He’s your whole world. Especially since his middle had started to swell, a clear sign that your efforts were a success; Matt was carrying your pups, and you were due to be a father. You spend as much time as you can with Matt, nuzzling him all over, smoothing your hands over his stomach and kissing him wherever makes him squirm. Not only is he absolutely stunning, he’s always happy to see you. Of course...he’s not perfect.

Sometimes you wake up and his eyes glow an alarming red, and he gently nibbles your neck. He whines, he pleads, you know what he wants. This is the only thing about him you wish you could change, but you love him so much, you need to do it for him. Your mate needs to eat, and when this happens he needs something more than the standard fare.

You kiss his forehead, before taking off into the night, locking the door behind you. You think of Matt as you walk, how this is going to help your mate and your pups grow stronger. Your omega needs you, you wont fail him.

Finding a target is easier than it started out. You ignore the man locking up his shop, you ignore the homeless man passed out on the bench. You turn a blind eye to the woman walking home by herself, she has enough problems just being in that situation. Instead, you prowl through the streets, looking into each back alley as you do, eventually coming across someone you know at the very least deserves what’s coming. You hunker down, watching as a man pulls a knife on a smaller person, probably a beta, barking orders. Hand over the wallet. Give over the phone. Standard fare for a robbery.

You’ve done this enough times that it’s a one-two process. 

You charge in and yank the assailant’s head to the side, burying your claiming fangs into the back of his neck, squeezing down hard as you pull on his head. WIthin seconds he drops, his victim taking off without a second thought. Still alive, but unable to move, the robber heaves and panics, and you punch him enough times round the side of the head to knock him out so he doesn’t start screaming. After that, you take him home, taking back routes to get there. When you unlock the door and enter you hear Matt trill for you, and you chirp back. You manage to lock the door behind you before taking your mate’s meal up to him.

Matt has already laid out a plastic sheet and a temporary nest, sat up and naked to watch you as you bring forth and lay the man down, who’s already started to wake up again. You gently nudge Matt’s head away as he bares his teeth and tries to bite down, he gets too eager. You kind of love him for it. It’s cute to see him so excited, even if the circumstances weren’t ideal. You cut away the man’s jacket, leaving him in his shirt and pants, the jacket was made of some kind of wool and the last thing you want is that getting caught in your mate’s fangs… again. If anything other than blood of raw, human flesh ends up in his digestive system while he’s like this, you know what the consequences will be.  
Once that’s done, you pat the man’s face until his eyes flutter open. He still can’t move his body much, barely able to push against you. You step back after that, watching as Matt grips him and pulls him further into the nest. He doesn’t get to scream for long, Matt’s fangs sinking deep into his throat, you watch while he growls and tosses his head, drawing it back with a mouthful of flesh. He swallowed it down gleefully, before he was back at work, gulping down the blood that pooled where his prey’s throat once was.

You simply sit by him, trilling softly and smoothing your hand over his back. You know he’s been hungry, and you’re used to it all by now. He lifts his chin to purr at you softly, you wrinkle your nose up as he turns to nuzzle you, blood smearing all across your face. It’s dribbled down his chin and onto his chest already, the spurts from the man’s veins already working on coating the rest of him. His prey is gurgling and twitching, barely clinging onto life, while Matt tears another chunk out of him, opening the wound further.

As you watch, despite the sight still not being overly pleasant you shift your position a little, half hard cock uncomfortable to lean on as you are. The man you brought for Matt has stopped twitching now, you can tell he must be dead by the way your mate lets out a giddy noise before he begins to use his claws and teeth to tear open further down, over his ribcage, through his shoulders, tearing out and devouring mouthfuls and handfuls of flesh. He’s trembling, and as your hand smooths down his back his hips tilts up, displaying his cunt, which is already dripping with slick - as you expected. You move to kneel behind him, using your thumbs to part his lips, eyes fixated on him. Your cock twitches in your pants as he tries to rock back against nothing.

You lean forward, dragging your tongue the full length of his cunt as he bites down on his prey, entertained by just how loud he was from such a simple touch. You repeat it a few times, adoring each whine and gasp from your mate, his cunt so soft under your tongue with each swipe. It’s driving you mad, though soon enough you’re relieved. 

“Mn- ah -please!” Matt pleaded, trying to grind his hips against you. “Alpha, I need your cock, I need your knot, I want-” You silence him with two fingers, curling them up into a spot you know he loves. His back arches, and for now he’s satisfied while you undo your pants and tug the front of them and your boxers down, freeing your dick. You’re so damn hard you’re _stiff_ , you’ve come to associate this sick sight with fucking your mate until he’s screaming, and if you’re honest with yourself you quite like that reward. Matt continues to bite, drink, chew, working his way down his prey’s left arm now while you withdraw your finger. You know fine well Matt has already prepped himself, last time you hunted for him you came back to him with four fingers in himself, pleading for you to hurry.

You don’t even get to move your hips before he’s pushed his own back against you, in one swift movement having taken a good half of your length. You grit your teeth and grunt, having been taken by surprise. You get your own back though by canting your hips forward, hard, damn near shoving Matt’s face in his prey’s open throat. Not that he would complain about that. You lean over your mate, nuzzling into his blood soaked neck as you rut into him, each forward thrust sending a wave of bliss through you. He’s always tight, always hot, so _perfect_ around your cock. Of course you have to be careful not to hurt him, if you bend him too much you may hurt your pups after all. 

You graze your teeth over the claiming scar on Matt’s neck, feeling his entire body shiver as you do. You taste blood as you do, Matt’s upper body completely covered, but you’re used to it. A particularly hard thrust of your hips has him screaming your name, his meal momentarily forgotten as he tries to catch his breath, crying out as you repeat the motion. You fucking _adore_ when he screams for you, your knot’s already starting to swell.

“More.” He pleads head tilting to give you more access to his neck, which you begin to nip along. You wish you could bite him again, claim him all over just like the first time. Your hand finds its way to his stomach, pressing gently on it as your hips rock into his. You love knowing those pups are yours, that your beautiful, stunning mate would give you healthy pups, and probably a few of them too. Your hand moves lower, fingers finding his clit. You rub slow circles into it, grinning and baring your teeth against your mate’s neck as he wails for you. 

He’s lapping up blood as he whines and whimpers for you, still hungry but greedy for pleasure. You don’t like to keep him waiting. Your hips speed up considerably, knot pressing up against his slick entrance with each forward motion. You purr for him as he tilts his hips up for you, allowing you to fuck him just that little bit deeper - giving you the room you needed to snap your hips forward and force your knot into him. You groan as you finish, Matt’s orgasm causing his body to tighten around you, the way he’s grinding against you no doubt to milk you of every last drop of cum.

You fill him while he screams for you, pressing your face into his neck as the last rope of cum leaves you, though despite your exhaustion you don’t lean your weight on him. He’s purring and trembling beneath you, still feebly lapping up blood while he came down from his high. You nuzzle and kiss over every part of you you can reach, licking the blood from his skin in a fruitless attempt to groom him.

By the time you’re able to work your knot loose, he’s spent, slumped against his half finished meal. You tug him away from it, pulling him into the nest to curl up with him, his back against your chest. He’s slick with blood, and no doubt will need a thorough scrub tomorrow, but for now you’re content to hold him to you, one arm holding him to you, one hand on his stomach. You rub it slowly easing him into sleep while he shifts from the discomfort of being so full.

You drift off to sleep with him, cursing yourself just before you do for not undressing beforehand.


End file.
